rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Haven Vault
For other uses of "Vault", see Vault (disambiguation) The Haven Vault is a large underground chamber hidden beneath Haven Academy. It formerly housed the Relic of Knowledge accessible by the Spring Maiden. Description Much like Beacon Academy, Haven Academy also has a Vault. It is a large cave under the school, accessible via a hidden elevator in the Grand Hall disguised as a statue bearing heavy resemblance to Jinn. During the battle of Haven it was unlocked by headmaster Leonardo Lionheart inserting his pocket watch into the statue's chain. The elevator leads down to a large platform resting over a deep chasm. The bottom of the chasm features a pool of water and the cave wall with a small hole that leads to the lower parts of Mistral. The path on the platform leading up to the Relic chamber's doorway has three cyan circles on the ground with an ornate symbol in each of them that illuminated when Cinder, Raven and Vernal walked in. The end of the platform features the door to the Relic chamber, an elaborate orange doorway situated in a rock wall. Behind it is a large tree with glowing orange flowers. The doorway is constructed out of golden fans layered on top of each other, decorated with a floral pattern. It can only be unlocked by the Spring Maiden. When unlocked, the floral pattern starts glowing and lights up while the layers of the fan rotate until the gateway can be crossed. When the Relic chamber's doorway is unlocked, it leads to another dimension with a vast desert and three circular stone platforms leading to a stone pedestal above which the Relic of Knowledge levitates. History During the Battle of Haven, headmaster Lionheart sided with Salem and allowed the Fall Maiden Cinder Fall, the decoy Spring Maiden Vernal and the actual Spring Maiden Raven Branwen access to the Haven Vault to fetch the Relic of Knowledge. When arriving at the bottom Cinder Fall turned on her allies and attempted to steal the Spring Maiden powers from Vernal. Raven then revealed that in reality she is the Spring Maiden and Vernal was just a decoy. The two maidens then engaged in a destructive magical battle that damaged some of the Vault cavern and could even be felt in Haven Academy. Vernal managed to use her remaining strength to shoot Cinder giving Raven an opportunity to defeat Cinder who fell down the chasm, seemingly dead. After the fight Raven opened up the Relic chamber but before she could do anything her daughter Yang landed behind her. The two had an emotional talk and Raven left with her Semblance. Yang then entered the strange dimension beyond the gateway and collected the Relic of Knowledge and left the Vault with the elevator. Cinder actually survived and landed in the pool at the bottom of the vault. She then punched the ground and the tremor made a small hole in the cave wall. She climbed through it and ended up outside lower Mistral. Later, after allying herself with Neopolitan, Cinder brought her to the Vault and caught her up with recent events. Trivia *The statue in the grand hall that acts as the secret entrance to the Vault resembles Jinn, the magical being who resides in the Relic of Knowledge hidden in the Vault. *It is unknown if the path to the doorway illuminated because of the presence of the Spring Maiden or if it illuminates for any visitor. *Vernal's body disappeared from the Vault. *The Haven Vault is featured in the DEATH BATTLE for "Ryu VS Jin (Street Fighter VS Tekken)". Some of the choreography is also similar. The animators considered adding Yang or Cinder as cameos but decided against it in the end. *The Vault is used as the arena for the Knights Chronicle RWBY crossover event. Category:Landmarks Category:Haven Academy Category:Mistral Category:Anima Category:Geographic Locations Category:Vaults